


Никак не научишься

by fandom Arfografiya 2020 (fandom_Arfografiya_2020)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Arfografiya_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Arfografiya%202020
Summary: За преступлением следует наказание.
Relationships: Slowpoke-sensei/Arfografiya-kun, Слоупок-сенсей/Арфография-кун
Kudos: 9
Collections: 2 левел: визуал, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Никак не научишься

**Author's Note:**

> quicksilver **56** likes  
**quicksilver** Правила существуют для всех! #ДИСЦИПЛИНА.  View all 12 comments April 28, 2020

    

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
